It All Started with a Mouse
by 30Aquamarine
Summary: The story of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit's thoughts about his creator, Walt Disney, the Mouse, and others from the moment he was born until his return to Disney. - Oswald's PoV -


**Disney Fanfiction: It All Started with a Mouse © 30Aquamarine**

**Oswald the Lucky Rabbit © Walt Disney**

* * *

><p><strong>It All Started with a Mouse<strong>

The first moment I come out of the picture is the happiest moment of my life. I greet you with a smile and you happily welcome me into your arms. Together, we start our dreams to bring laughs and joy for the people as we walk into the future, holding hands to each other.

.

.

.

It is a big success. I am the biggest star! I just hope that it will continue and I still can make you proud. But, why do you give me up? Don't you love me? Am I the only one who loves you dearly?

.

.

.

Please don't leave me here in the darkness alone! Please don't go ahead without me! You're not the only one who has dreams. I have my own dream to pursue too. That dream is... to be loved by you.

.

.

.

I'm not good enough, aren't I? That's the main reason why you left me, dumped me into the Wasteland, and for the worst, created _that mouse_, right? To replace my role... to be your new dream...

.

.

.

You never explained the truth. You just left like that! No one ever explained anything to me! You know, I'm really jealous over _that mouse! __He_ steals everything from me: popularity, life, heart, and love. _Your love_. But in the end, I cannot bring myself to hate _him _because_ s_ometimes, I always see myself in _him,_ and I notice how similar we both are.

.

.

.

"_It all started with a mouse_"? Don't kid with me. _I_ was the one who started it all! _I_ was the one who initiated your journey! ...Does that mean you don't consider me as your first creation? _Is all my entire existence just a lie?_ That's so cruel. It all started with a mouse… _With a mouse_…

.

.

.

You love _that mouse_. That's enough reason for me not to bear any silly grudge towards _him_. Unbearable as it is, I want to keep believing that... seeing how similar we both are that maybe― _just..._ maybe, you don't hate me after all. Maybe there's a reason why I am here now... and why _he's_ over there, _in all his glory,_ with you by _his_ side.

.

.

.

I'm waiting... waiting... always keep waiting for someone to notice me. For _YOU_ to notice me. For _you_ to finally back for me. I know how impossible it is, but I don't want to lose my hope, because that's the only thing left that I have in me_..._ until someone finally takes me out from the darkness. He takes me back to where I truly belong: _to you_.

.

.

.

Hey, _Dad_! Look who's finally back! Wait until I tell you how much I _suffered_ back then! Heheh, but it's ok, it can wait. Just let me see you first! But... _where are you?_ I cannot find you in your old office. I cannot find you anywhere, until I see the clipping... **of your death.**

.

.

.

I always hoped that someday, you will come for me again with open arms, heart-warming smile, to welcome me back. _I miss you so dearly_. You never know how much I grieve upon your death. You never know how many tears rolling down from my face! But everything's too late... I am _way_ too late...

.

.

.

I just know that you were already gone. I should have known before. _I should have known!_ But instead, I shut myself out to keep myself from being hurt, seeing you and _that mouse_. It's been _years_ since then I finally realize... that I shut myself out for too long.

.

.

.

I returned with hope that I could see you again. But now, it's pointless. I'm growing my hatred towards _that mouse_. He was there… for the rest of your life! _But what about me?_ I should've never, _ever_ returned! For that, I gladly go back to the Wasteland, until _that mouse_, once again, ruins everything.

.

.

.

I have finally learned the truth. _That guy_ was taking me away from you. I'm super glad that you left me not because you wanted to, but because of _that_ _guy_! He was the one who screwed everything. _Charles Mintz_... how dare he…

.

.

.

I never feel this grateful towards _the mouse_. Maybe this is also my first time I actually feel glad that _Mintz_ took me away from you. Without all that happening, who knows everything fabulous that's happening today would still be the same as it is... and will be.

.

.

.

I may be the one who _initiated _it all, but you're right― "_It all started with a mouse_". That was for your first time you started to build the kingdom of dreams and magic.

**End.**


End file.
